A day with Soubi
by cheus
Summary: Ritsuka spends a day With Soubi.


**I don't own Loveless. This story isn't finished yet! xD**

-Chapter one-

For Ritsuka, it had been a difficult time to finally come to terms with his brother's passing away, his mother's crazy outbursts, and he, not even able to recall his memory and also not being the "real" Ritsuka.

All of that, of course, all went away when he was with Soubi.

Ritsuka knew that as a 13 year old boy, he couldn't help but be amazed by Soubi, even though he was a pervert. Soubi was the stable person in his life, someone who he could lean upon, and expect him to always be there, right in front of his primary school, right there, waiting.

"Ritsuka-kun, please pay attention in class!" said Miss Hitomi, Ritsuka's sensei, ears still attached onto her chestnut brown head.  
Ristuka had fallen asleep, again. He knew he had to get more sleep. He knew he had to be his mother's "Ritsuka". He knew he had to stop thinking about Soubi so much. It was abnormal and.. Well.. Creepy. How one single art student with piercing blue eyes and golden flowing hair could consume his thoughts so easily. Luckily it was nearly home time, so he could see Soubi soon. Checking his watch, it was 5 till 3.

"Ritsuka! Are you listening to anything I have said?" Sensei asked.  
Fumbling and fidgeting in his seat, Ritsuka replied, "Gomen-ne Sensei, I've just been a little tired lately."  
"Ah, please, rest! Make sure you go to bed early, right, Ritsuka?"  
"Hai" Ritsuka replied, looking down, paying attention to a rather interesting algebera equation.  
A slight blush crawled onto Ritsuka's cheeks. He knew the reason why he had been losing sleep.

"Soubi! I told you to not to smoke in front of the school!"  
Ritsuka was annoyed. Quite annoyed, indeed at how Soubi continued to feed his nicotine addiction right infront of the school, right infront of everyone else, not reading a crystal clear "Do not smoke sign".

Ritsuka payed close attention to Soubi as he chuckled, shook his head and then gracefully savoured the last breath of his smoke bud, took it out of his mouth and stomped it with his leather boot.

"Ah, are you ready to go?" Soubi asked.  
"Go where?" Ritsuka replied.  
Ah, that's right. Ritsuka had realised, it was the day that Soubi would finally take him to see his art collection.  
"My apartment, of course. You really are tired today, aren't you Ritsuka?" Soubi retorted, cocking an eyebrow and smirking.  
"Hey! It's your fault. Texting me all the time. I haven't seen you in over a week."  
Soubi replied, "That's true, but I know you love them."

Soubi in a swift movement, brought out his hand to caress Ritsuka's cat ears. Ritsuka unintentionally began to purr, cursing himself for it right away. Soubi smiled, bringing his pale long fingers to Ritsuka's cheek, lightly touching it, lightly. Soubi was staring Ritsuka right in the eyes now, intense. Ritsuka lost himself in Soubi's eyes, his cute glasses which made him look articulate, the long hair which appeared to be silky and smooth. Ritsuka wondered. He wondered how Soubi's hair would feel through his fingers. He dared not to reach out a hand. He forbade it. He quickly put away that thought and shook his head. It was wrong. Two guys.. Ritsuka couldn't help but be mesmerised by Soubi, eyes landing on the bandages which concealed the deep scars that Seimei, Ritsuka's brother had inflicted upon Soubi.

Ritsuka had almost felt sorry for Soubi, the way that Seimei had treated him.. As if he had been nothing more than a dog. He had made made sure that he would never become like his brother, and treat him like that. How could Seimei not have realised how much of a beautiful person Soubi really was?

As they were walking to Soubi's apartment, Ritsuka had decided to grab Soubi's hand. This was bold for the young teenager to do. Ritsuka just wanted to be close to Soubi. He felt so safe holding his hand. Ritsuka knew Soubi was currently busy with various tasks in art at university, so it was rare for Ritsuka at this time to get a hold of Soubi and see him in person. Texting was usually their means of communication during the exam period. Ritsuka had not seen Soubi in over a week. All in all, the teenager knew he had missed Soubi, even though he was not willing to admit it.

Soubi reacted to this, looking down on Ritsuka, and stumbling over the pavement.  
"Ritsuka?"  
"Yes..?"  
"Ah, nothing." Replied Soubi, laughing, staring up at the sky and smiling.  
"What's so funny?" Retorted Ritsuka, lip quivering and pouting out of frustration.  
"You're just so damn cute, Ritsuka." Replied Soubi, messing up Ritsuka's hair, still managing to have a hold of Ritsuka's hand.  
"Hmph."

Soubi and Ritsuka had finally arrived to Soubi's apartment. Climbing up the familiar stairs towards Soubi's apartment was easy, he had liked the smell of the place; a mixture of paint and tabacco. The apartment had been a clean one, with simple white walls and modern furniture with artworks and paintings scattered around.

Ritsuka had already seen all of Soubi's works, and he had to admit that Soubi was indeed a fine artist. Soubi had many paintings around the abode, and most of them were of butterflies. Strangely enough, whenever Ritsuka had been thinking of Soubi, a cyan and mauve butterfly appeared.


End file.
